User blog:Hammeredkomodo/EA MMA fantasy fights
Eddie Alvarez vs. B.J. Penn - Alvarez came out throwing leather. He was really taking after Penn. He rocked Penn with a big left hook and chased him as BJ retreated. Penn landed a counter and dropped Alvarez. He pounced and pounded and the ref stopped the fight after about twelve seconds of punishment. B.J. Penn wins via first-round TKO (punches). Gilbert Melendez vs. B.J. Penn - Melendez was landing good inside leg kicks and flurries. He was beating Penn up. Penn dropped Melendez with another counter and pounded Melendez out as the crowd went nuts. B.J. Penn wins via first-round TKO (punches). Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Shinya Aoki - Kawajiri tagged Aoki repeatedly on the feet from the opening bell. Aoki secured the clinch standing and he tried a flying armbar. Kawajiri threw Aoki off in the process. Aoki got a takedown to half-guard, mounted after a stalling period. He worked for a kimura from mount. Kawajiri wouldn't tap and Aoki broke his shoulder. Shinya Aoki wins via first-round technical submission (kimura). Dan Henderson vs. Rashad Evans - Evans tagged Henderson repeatedly standing, but was forced to watch out as Henderson landed some power shots of his own. Evans got a single-leg takedown into half-guard. He mounted and began pounding Henderson. Henderson gave up the back. Evans got a rear-naked choke and Henderson quickly tapped. Rashad Evans wins via first-round submission (rear-naked choke).''' Joe Stevenson vs. KJ Noons - The fight's first round was an absolute striking war and it was very close, as wars turn out to be. Stevenson broke the nose of Noons with an uppercut after Noons stuffed one of several fruitless takedown attempts. Noons cut Stevenson under the left eye with a right haymaker. I awarded Noons the first round 10-9. The second round was decisively controlled by Noons, 10-9. Noons cut off the cage beautifully throughout the second round, stalking Stevenson along its length. Noons didn't just stalk. He also punished Stevenson's body with massive punching combinations to the body. Stevenson was gasping for breath as the bell rang to end the round. Stevenson came out wearily for the third round. Noons pushed the pace and Stevenson was wilting. Noons dropped Stevenson with a thunderous combination to the face about two minutes into the third and final round. KJ Noons wins via third-round KO (punches). Todd Duffee vs. Brock Lesnar - The first round was primarily a battle for positioning on the ground after an early storm in the bout's first minute during which both men exchanged hefty blows. Lesnar kept very active whether on the bottom or the top and I scored the round 10-9 Lesnar. During the round, however, Lesnar was cut badly under his right eye when Duffee landed a straight left hand. They came out for the second round and immediately exchanged once more. Lesnar stuffed a takedown and sprawled, laying on top of Duffee and using his weight effectively. Duffee escaped to his feet. Lesnar stepped forward with a wild right hand. Duffee replied with a left uppercut that dropped Lesnar and a right hand to the forehead as Lesnar dropped. It was simply a beautiful, lightning-quick knockout that left the crowd speechless for a split second. Todd Duffee wins via second-round KO (punches).' Gilbert Melendez vs. Shinya Aoki - Melendez came out dodging a high kick. As Aoki whirled around with the momentum of the kick, Melendez shot in and tackled Aoki down into side control. Aoki regained guard in good time and locked up a tight triangle. Melendez was forced to quickly tap or go to sleep. '''Shinya Aoki wins via submission (triangle choke) at 1:09 of round one'. Tyron Woodley vs. Nick Diaz - Woodley came out and circled. He pressed forward early and ate a counter left left high kick and dropped senseless. Even Diaz seemed shocked.Nick Diaz wins via KO (high kick) at 0:21 of round one. Scott Smith vs. Ronaldo Souza - Smith came out dominating Souza on the feet and the crowd was going nuts. Souza was getting busted up. His right eye was swelling up. Smith rocked Souza with a big combination, but Souza got a double-leg takedown and passed to half-guard. He fought for a kimura and broke Smith's shoulder. "He knows who's better," Smith said after the fight. "I just got cocky and forgot to defend his takedown." Ronaldo Souza wins via technical submission (kimura) at 2:32 of round one. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Fedor Emelianenko - Nogueira was dominating the standup. He stuffed a takedown and secured a D'arce choke. Fedor nearly tapped. He escaped to his feet. Fedor dropped Nogueira with a left hook four minutes in and pounced landing five wicked right hammerfists to Nogueira's limp body. Fedor Emelianenko wins via KO (punch) at 4:10 of round one. Tim Kennedy vs. Vitor Belfort - The fight was a war. It was a standup war with Belfort stuffing a lot of takedowns. Kennedy had a bad cut under his left eye from a clinch knee three minutes in. Belfort's big overhand lefts were swelling his right eye closed as well. That side of Kennedy's face was a mess. He was hurting. Kennedy fought valiantly. Kennedy was eventually reduced to ironically pulling guard. Belfort dropped back for a kneebar. The submission was in for so long. Kennedy fought it so hard. The crowd was going completely nuts. Kennedy finally tapped after thirteen minutes of war caught up to him. Vitor Belfort wins via submission (kneebar) at 3:13 of round three. Marius Zaromskis vs. Nick Diaz - Diaz rocked Zaromskis very early on. He dropped Zaromskis, took the back and got a rear-naked choke easily. Nick Diaz wins via submission (rear-naked choke) at 0:39 of round one. Yushin Okami vs. Jake Shields - Shields backed Okami up early. He had a low wrestler's stance and got a beautiful single as Okami watched it. Okami swept and mounted and had the back. Shields escaped and turned to guard. He passed painstakingly to mount and then the back. Okami turned the fight back around to mount and Shields finished him there. Jake Shields wins via TKO (punches) at 4:26 of round one. Billy Evangelista vs. Hayato Sakurai - Evangelista owned the standup utterly. Sakurai nearly had a rear-naked choke. He gassed out in the grappling and Evangelista secured an armbar. Joe Riggs vs. Dan Hardy - We started off with a striking war. Hardy tried a flying knee twice early. Riggs was outstriking him. Hardy mainly threw high kicks. Hardy rocked Riggs with a flying knee, Riggs got a takedown. Riggs was still rocked and Hardy cut him above his right eye with a left elbow from the bottom on the ground. Hardy swept the dazed Riggs easily and TKOed him from half-guard with big left hands. Dan Hardy wins via TKO (punches) at 2:28 of round one. Category:Blog posts